1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to storage system management, and particularly to a system and method for managing a memory system of a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, if memory of a mobile phone is full and is not released in time, new received data will fail to be stored promptly or even lost. In one method, a partition memory pool in a real-time operating system (RTOS) is used to manage memory of the mobile phone.
However, the above-mentioned method may result in a large amount of memory fragmentation.